一墙之隔
by DVmiaomiao
Summary: 4DN/4DmV


弃权声明：文中非原创角色属于CAPCOM和Ninja Theory

* * *

尼禄醒了，外面依然是漆黑一片，没有月光。如果他的听觉没那么灵敏就好了，斯巴达血统有时候也很让人烦恼。他来卡普雷特有段时间了，这里一切都很好。但丁很慷慨的收留了他，也传授给他很多猎魔经验。不过—有时候但丁会夜不归宿，这很正常，不，只能说可以理解吧。尼禄咬着下嘴唇看着天花板，他不希望但丁那样做；但那也比现在要好。有好一阵子了，但丁隔三差五就会在半夜带人回来，然后就是—就像现在这样，隔壁的床吱吱呀呀不停响，中间还夹杂着刻意克制的喘息与呻吟。尼禄翻了个身用枕头捂住耳朵，可是没用。越是不想听，那声音就越是往脑子里钻。他知道但丁并不想打扰他，因为每次但丁都是在他睡着之后才带人回来，而且每次，那个人—听声音是个男人—也会在完事之后离开。一开始，他以为那只是那种给钱就可以跟人上床的男孩，后来觉得好奇在他离开的时候从门缝里看了一眼，虽然只能看清大概的轮廓，但是那个人有着很修长的身材，走路的样子十分优雅，跟从事那种工作的人似乎完全没有半点关系。算了，打住，睡觉。尼禄尽量让自己心情平静下来，不过这时候隔壁也终于安静下来了。尼禄听到隔壁门打开又关上，那个人很小心，几乎没发出声音，然后穿过走廊下了楼梯，大门开关之后有汽车离开的声音，接着事务所就陷入了一片寂静。然而，尼禄试图闭上眼睛，可是发现自己是彻底睡不着了。

早上尼禄在浴室里确认了半天，确定自己的黑眼圈不至于那么明显之后才出来，拿毛巾边擦着头发边晃到厨房，打开冰箱看看有什么吃的可以做早餐。然而除了隔夜披萨还能有啥？他叹口气打算回床上再睡一会儿，隔壁卧室门却突然打开了，但丁只穿着一条内裤，大摇大摆的走出来，却在经过尼禄的时候认真看了他一眼，浅蓝色的眼睛一下子严肃起来，弄得尼禄紧张起来，挠了挠鼻尖偏过头去。

"看什么看，老男人。"

但丁立刻恢复了平时嬉皮笑脸的模样，伸手揉乱尼禄的头发，咧着嘴走开了。尼禄想了想，又回到厨房，趁着老男人洗澡的功夫把冰箱里的披萨热好吃掉了。饿肚子去吧，老家伙。尼禄满意的回卧室睡到中午，下午出门做了一个小任务，傍晚时分回家的时候，他在事务所路口看到一个银发青年走出来，虽然衣服穿的整整齐齐，可是隔着好几米尼禄就在他身上嗅到了但丁的味道。是他啊。尼禄抬头目不转睛的打量着他，根本不在意自己的行为有多不礼貌；就跟他曾经看到过的背影一样，眼前的人高挑修长，有一张好看的脸，稍微有点翘的鼻尖让他看起来还有些少年感。走路的姿势相当优雅，举手投足间都散发着高贵的气质。那他并不是那种出卖自己肉体的人咯？尼禄看着对方对自己露出一个礼貌性质的微笑，皱起眉头。虽然他在笑，但是眉头却是微微皱着的，这让他的笑容看起来十分空洞，甚至带着点类似于哀伤的神情。推开事务所大门，但丁正擦着湿漉漉的头发，空气中除了沐浴乳的香味还有另一种…尼禄感觉自己脸上有些发烫，说不清是愤怒还是羞耻。但丁什么也没有说，只是笑嘻嘻看着他，然后一屁股做到办公桌上翻起杂志—鬼知道那些杂志是哪个年代的出土文物。他瞪了但丁一眼，看着老男人大喇喇裸露着的上半身，饱满的胸肌结实的腹肌，摸上去手感肯定很好，还有沿着肚脐向下蔓延的，消失在浴巾里的银色毛发—尼禄只觉得脸越来越烫，某个不应该有什么反应的部分慢慢硬了起来。该死，真该死。幸亏外套能遮住一些。尼禄不自然的侧过身，跑着回到自己房间。

那天晚上隔壁房间很安静，可是尼禄还是没能睡着。他竖起耳朵想捕捉隔壁的声音，可是没有，什么都没有。他能听到风吹过窗缝的声音，偶尔有汽车驶过的声音，还有很远的地方传来的乌鸦的叫声，但是他想听到的，没有。那个青年的声音很好听，带着一种绵软温和的调子。其实他也只不过听到他叫床而已，那跟他禁欲的外表凑到一起，还真是说不出的违和。他想听到还是但丁的声音，但丁的—他的左手慢慢抚过自己的小腹，向下轻轻握住还没软下去的性器。一阵战栗涌过全身。不，不，不。他猛地收回手，捂住脸强迫自己冷静下来。但是没用，根本没用。他从床上坐起来，盯着卧室门足足有五分钟之久，站起来拉开门来到走廊，在但丁的卧室门前停住脚步。门虚掩着，尼禄能看到被子下裹着的健壮的身体，能听到均匀绵长的呼吸。然而就在他后退一步打算转身回自己卧室的时候，但丁突然欠起身，浅蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光。

"怎么了，小鬼，要开睡衣派对吗？"

尼禄站在门口，并没有进去。他看了但丁很久，久到开始觉得自己的手放哪儿都不自在了，喉咙处的肿胀感也到了极限。

"你把他赶走了？"

但丁愣了一下，不过很快就明白了。他歪过脑袋用手捋了一下头发，"是他自己要走的。再说也一直影响你休息不是吗？"

多谢关心。尼禄在心里挖苦一句，不过并没说出来。他低头看着在黑暗中随着呼吸闪烁着幽蓝微光的鬼手，抬起头看着但丁，"你这样对他不公平。"

"哈？"但丁皱起眉头，语气突然严肃起来，"我跟他并不是你想的那样，小鬼。除了睡觉他跟我什么关系也没有。不过既然你这样说了，那就如你所愿吧。"

真好啊，尼禄，干得漂亮。这样你就能每天在那种焦躁中继续生活下去了，也许该离开事务所的人是你。尼禄甩甩脑袋让自己摆脱掉那个声音，然后轻轻关上房门切断但丁与自己视线的连接。他无法承受那目光中的重量，也无法面对自己真正的想法。说出来啊，尼禄，只需要一句话。不，不。不能。没有为什么，就是不能。

日子又变得跟往常一样，只不过不再像前段时间那样但丁每晚都会带他回来，而是隔三差五的，动静也没有之前那么激烈了。也许他俩也慢慢淡下来了吧。尼禄这样想的时候不自觉的微笑起来，然后立刻意识到自己竟然会有这样的想法。他翻了个身看着窗户，满月的月光铆足了力气要刺透窗帘。突然砰地一声，像是有什么东西撞在墙上，接着又是好几下。沉闷的撞击声之后是一声没能忍住的痛苦的叫声—是那个青年的声音，之后就突然安静下来。就在尼禄有些担心隔壁出了什么事打算过去看看的时候，但丁的喘息和低吼传进他的耳朵里。他跪坐起来趴到墙上，耳朵紧紧贴上去。有些粗糙的壁纸摩擦着他的耳廓，他突然有些担心但丁会听到那么细小的沙沙声。但是管不了那么多了，他把自己的短裤褪下来，左手握住已经硬起来的性器，先是慢慢地从根部撸到顶端，然后就迅速套弄起来，跟随着但丁喘息的节奏，就好比是他的手握在自己的阴茎上，就好像他操着的人正是—别这么想，尼禄！—不，你还是承认吧，胆小鬼。他的鬼手在墙壁上收紧，墙那一边的但丁低低的嘶吼一声，魔力的波动让他的鬼手起了共鸣，电击感伴随着灼烧感在他的下身爆炸，他抽搐着射了出来，鬼手深深的陷进墙壁里。但丁，但丁…他小声嗫嚅着他的名字，喘息着向后坐到自己脚后跟上，然后慢慢躺倒。月光变得刺眼，他翻了个身，可是眼睛依然酸胀。

早上醒来的时候尼禄匆忙把昨晚的痕迹处理掉，可是墙壁上的爪痕就没那么容易弄好了。他穿上衣服去厨房，有些焦躁的想着该怎么把墙壁恢复到看不出来被破坏的程度，手抓住椅子背准备把椅子拉出来的时候才看到餐厅里有人。是那个银发青年，他穿着一件衬衫，显然不是他自己的，因为对他来说实在是有些太宽大了；一条棉质的睡裤，也是松松垮垮挂在他的腰上。尼禄好像见过但丁穿过这条睡裤来着，真让人有些不爽；他收起捏住椅背的手，打算走开去别的房间，可是转念一想，又拉开椅子坐下来。

银发青年站起来冲他微笑了一下。尼禄再怎么不爽也得承认，那个笑容真他妈好看极了，比起整天臭着一张脸的小屁孩，是谁都会选择对面那位吧？他端端正正坐在那里看着银发青年在流理台忙活了一阵，然后端给他一碟食物。不过尼禄第一眼注意到的是青年手腕上的淤青，虽然已经发黄快要痊愈了，可是还是能看得出当时被弄得有多惨。但丁一直这样对他吗？尼禄毫不客气的拿起碟子里的三明治咬了一口，不得不说，这是他来卡普莱特之后吃的第一口像样的食物。他狼吞虎咽吃得一干二净，然后把碟子扔进水槽。没有什么事情可做，也没有人说话，空气突然安静的可怕。

"你不要紧吧？"

尼禄突然没头没脑问了一句，然后立刻就后悔了。银发青年扬起眉毛看了眼手腕上的淤青，笑了笑摇摇头。他轻轻捏了捏自己的手腕，然后伸给尼禄看，那上面的皮肤已经完好如初。尼禄有些惊讶的抬起眼睛看他，正好迎上对方的目光。那个哀伤的笑容，就跟那天一模一样。银发青年收回手没再说什么，

收拾完厨房换好衣服就走了，尼禄看着他的背影消失在门后，扭头看了眼但丁的卧室。

* * *

裹紧大衣，尼禄检查了一下绯红女皇和湛蓝玫瑰，然后走出小公寓的大门。到达任务地点的时候，他竟然看到已经很久没有见到的但丁。有多少年了啊，也许三年五年，也许十年八年。但丁还是老样子，只是胡茬看起来更长了些，头发也凌乱了许多。两人没来得及寒暄就开始应付看起来十分棘手的恶魔。既然同时请了两位顶尖猎人，那对方一个是十分强大的存在。但丁依然是那副游刃有余的样子，尼禄在战斗间隙一直看着他。即使过去这么多年，他还是没有但丁在作战时的那种从容。是啊，那可是他的但丁啊，他仰慕了这么多年，憧憬了这么多年，可是直到今天才敢在心里说出来的但丁啊。

任务毫无悬念的顺利结束，他收起绯红女皇，看着但丁收起叛逆擦了下衣服上的血迹，然后转身准备离开。强烈的既视感霸占了他的脑海，他想起很多年前弗度那的教堂小广场。但这次不会了，他快走几步拽住但丁的手臂。

"怎么了，小鬼？"

尼禄看着那双浅到几乎无色的蓝眼睛，咬着嘴唇内侧突然不知道该说什么好。但丁一直保持着被他抓住的姿势，不过还是轻轻把手臂拽了出来。

"他还好吗？"

一秒钟的迷茫。但丁皱起眉头似乎终于想起了他说的是谁，轻轻笑了笑摇摇头。

"已经有年头没见到他了。"

"你想他吗？"

但丁摇摇头。

"那他会想你吗？"

但丁又摇摇头。

"可我一直在想你。"

但丁了然的扬起眉毛，并没有接话。尼禄向前走了一步，端详着但丁的脸。有段时间他觉得自己都快要忘记他的长相了，可是这样看却发现自己一直都清晰的记得。他深吸一口气抬头，在嘴唇能碰上但丁的之前，但丁却把头扭开了。脸颊上的皮肤应该没有双唇柔软吧，大概。尼禄退开一步看着他，鬼手的蓝光一明一灭。

"再见，小鬼。"

但丁转身离开了。尼禄认真的看着他的背影，然后向另一个方向走去。

完


End file.
